


Reversed Destiny

by Black_Sunshine



Series: For Eternity [1]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Gen, M/M, Reincarnation, Seraph!Sorey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Sunshine/pseuds/Black_Sunshine
Summary: He thought he was ready to face the world. He thought everything will be fine because his precious water seraph would be there, right beside him. They'd be together...wouldn't they?For the first time in centuries, Sorey regained his own consciousness, as well as his promise.





	Reversed Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I suck at telling summary and all.  
> Really.
> 
> This is my first work here...don't be too harsh, okay? English isn't my mother language.

For the first time in centuries, Sorey regained his own consciousness. He awoke at the very same place where he ‘fell asleep’. The (once) young boy looked around, trying to remember things from past.  
  
Some blurry pictures made their ways to his mind. It came rather slow for Sorey’s own liking; he wanted to do things faster since there was something that he felt he wasn’t allowed to forget. A faint, distant image of a person began to make a form…it became clearer each passing seconds, and Sorey found himself smiling softly.  
He had known him for years.  
  
Even after his long sleep, Sorey still and perfectly capable of describing him. The skin that was so fair, almost translucent, no matter how many hours he bathed in the rays of sunshine. Pale aquamarine hair with blue tips that shone beautifully under spotlight. Those sophisticated, gentle yet sharp violet eyes that Sorey always eager to stare at when he had time. Small, delicate built of his that needed protection more than anything else.  
  
He could go miles and miles about him.  
  
People could say he was exaggerating too much---but none of them really objected his opinions, especially when they saw his smile. Even the ever grumpy Dezel and snarky Edna accepted that his friend was indeed beautiful to some extent (not that they’d openly admitted it). Sorey remembered that, Zaveid once stated that he’d great and lovely with dress---which had been proven true since childhood (no, the ex-shepherd refused to acknowledge that his childhood attire was a ROBE instead of DRESS).  
For Sorey, he was perfect. Precious.  
  
And because of that very reason, the newly reincarnated seraph was eager to go and see him. Sorey was genuinely curious about his future appearance, maybe he grew his hair? That’d be good----he always wanted to see him with long hair.  
  
~~~  
Time flew rather quickly. Sorey tracked some of his old friends, and met Lailah who assisted the new Shepherd. From there, he found Edna along with Zaveid. He was slightly disappointed that the certain seraph wasn’t with the, but it didn’t matter too much since he’ll meet him too, eventually.  
  
Hearing that Rose and Alisha had passed away a long time ago did make him sad, but knowing the fact that they died with a smile on their face was certainly helping. Glad to hear that they lived long, fulfilled lives.  
  
“Um, Lailah, sorry to cut your story…but where’s Mikleo?”  
  
For a brief moment, forlorn looks were thrown. The lively chatter suddenly died like a wind blew up a candle’s fire. He didn’t understand why, but feeling a small twist in his stomach. They stayed silent for a while.  
  
“…Sorey-san, I---we think you should go a slightly abandoned Water Temple which located at the outskirt…I believe---no, I’m sure he’s there.” The fire seraph told him.  
  
~~~  
Ice. There was ice everywhere, no matter how far he saw. The temperature was too low until he bet that his former human body wouldn’t stand more than 10 minutes. Droplets of cold water sometimes hit Sorey’s face and clothes.  
  
However, it was also tragically beautiful and amazing, since this kind of place could exist in the depth of seemingly forgotten ruins. The only thing that bothered him were, ‘how the hell it was made?’ and ‘why it looked new and shiny?’  
  
To make it worse, plus fuelling his curiosity; why did Lailah and other seraphim asked---if not forcing---him to come here? Every time Sorey asked anything about his dear water seraph, everyone would go silent and threw that remorseful look. When he asked if everything was fine, they brushed it off and replied that nothing went wrong. It made him furrowed his eyebrows, encouraged him to find the answer.  
  
Stepping quietly and carefully, he went passed those stalactites.  
  
His old comrades---minus the water seraph---came along to accompany him. He wished he could chat like usual, but the anxiety forbade him. Sorey could only hope that nothing really happened, even though it sounded impossible.  
  
~~~  
“Sorey-san, we have reached the heart of the temple.” Lailah stopped for a moment. She didn’t look straight at Sorey. “…here, you will…know the entire truth which happened when you were sleeping…and you’ll meet him.”  
  
Suddenly the atmosphere became even heavier although the malevolence wasn’t too thick. His heart beat a little bit faster, but not the kind that he liked. It was an old feeling which he didn’t want to remember or experience anymore. The anxiety from the unknown…the fear of knowing a solid truth.  
  
“What are you waiting for? Meebo is waiting patiently behind this cold stones since forever.” Edna finally broke the stillness. Sorey would be thankful and probably laughed it off, if it wasn’t by her unusual quiet tone. “…you really should go inside before he gets bored and leave.”  
  
“The lady’s right, Shepherd Sorey…man always does everything quickly, or else the wind will blow the chances.” Zaveid, although he commented lightly as he tapped his shoulder, Sorey caught a glimpse of worry inside those orbs. Times where the wind seraph really showed a genuine concern were the times which Sorey despised.  
  
Tentatively, he walked closer to the door. Normally he’d burst in recklessly like in the past, but somehow he couldn’t. He also didn’t know that lifting arms and pushing open the stone required this much willpower.  
  
Actually the door itself opened easily despite its old look. A wave of bone-biting air greeted the group. Not too far from them, stood a giant iceberg. It was kind of blurry, but Sorey’s breath hitched sharply when he saw a familiar color pale aquamarine.  
  
There, a motionless figure was frozen. A certain seraph he loved so dear---  
  
“Mi…kleo…?”  
  
His appearance didn’t change after all these centuries. Still slender and beautiful like he used to be…but it didn’t cease his shock even a bit. The Mikleo he knew would yell at him for being so careless. The water seraph would (most likely) punch him on the face, because Sorey left him alone for a long time. However, in the end, he’d forgive him and gave him the sweetest smile (and maybe, some hugs).  
  
But, this Mikleo…he…  
  
“Sorey-san…? Are you alright?” Lailah stepped closer, but didn’t dare to touch him.  
  
With a noticeably slow move, Sorey walked to the giant iceberg in the center of the abandoned room. It seemed like the water seraph was sleeping while holding his dear staff. So peaceful…too peaceful until it felt agonizing. Sorey placed his hand on the cold surface, maybe if he touched him then…  
  
“…I’m sorry, but…no one knows whether Mikleo-san would wake up or not…”  
  
It stung his heart like a sword. Slowly, he turned to face the fire seraph.  
  
Lailah seemed taken aback by his expression; so sad and…remorseful. Her eyes started to feel hot as she forced herself to say more. “…about two hundred years after you sleep, when humans and seraphim were still trying to accept each other…an incident happened and turned out for the worse… The Shepherd at that time couldn’t stop the malevolence from spreading across the city without a ‘proper’ seal.”  
  
“No one of us wanted this kind of method, but it was urgent…and everyone’s lives depended on the decision. But, in the end, it was too late…and in the spur of moment, Mikleo-san stepped forward---charging the enemy while chanting the forbidden arte…He asked us to use him as the sacrifice and seal him along with malevolence…Mikleo-san said that…he was ready to die to protect the world…just for you…”  
  
“…and this is the best thing you could do?” Sorey muttered quietly, as he was asking the person in front of him. Of course, the only answer he got was nothing more than a deafening silence.  
  
The lightning seraph just stood there with a curled fist. His slightly disheveled brown hair covered the upper part of his face, leaving everyone unable to take a good look of his current expression.  
  
Lailah squeezed her hands, tried to prevent her own tears from falling. She felt hopeless and failed (again) to protect something which she held so dear. Edna casually opened her favorite umbrella and turned around. One would say that she was cold and indifferent in this situation, only her friends knew how her shoulder trembled. On other hand, Zaveid stood idly, slightly closer to the ex-shepherd. One of his hands took a hold of Siegfried---he prayed that he didn’t need to do anything with it, really. While it was true that killing old comrades were normal for him, it didn’t mean he enjoyed it.  
  
…and if there was anyone who had the privilege to ‘kill’ Sorey, it was Mikleo.  
  
“I’m sorry, but…could you all…wait outside? I need time to process everything…” Finally, Sorey broke the stillness. He didn’t try to smile. “I’ll join you guys after…some moments.”  
  
~~~  
Fate was never really Sorey’s best friend. It was an unpleasant truth. It twisted, pulling everything before actually threw it on his face. And much to his distress, why it played with his dearest? The one that he loved the most…  
  
“Say…Mikleo…” Sorey nearly choked at his own words. Small, clear crystalline water ran down, making unmistakable wet trails on his cheeks. “I-I’m sorry…I-I have left everything on your shoulder…I should’ve…c-come sooner. That way you wouldn’t…be trapped inside this damned ice for…as long as y-you can remember.”  
  
Tenderly, he brushed the face which he longed to see the most, completely forgetting the fact that they were separated by a bloc of hardened water. A silent weep escaped his lips as his legs gave away, making him leaning on the iceberg. The cool feeling which radiated from its surface resembled nothing with Mikleo’s warm embrace.  
  
Just when and where did everything go wrong? All that he wanted was simple, a chance to spend time with his cherished friend, as much as he could. While his ‘sacrifice’ granted him a new form as a seraph, what was the good of it if the person who became his very first reason to keep living, disappear?  
  
“Please…please…open your eyes…” With a tear-stained face, he spoke mildly. “…so that I can fulfill my promise to meet and make you smile again…”  
  
_I love you ___

**Author's Note:**

> Again.  
> I'm terribly sorry if there were grammar errors and typos...  
> ...hopefully the story wasn't disappointing.
> 
> If you'd like, you can tell me your thoughts and criticism.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
